


You Will Be Missed

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A not-really-a-prompt from davekatmoirails who posted this little tease.</p>
<p>I feel really bad, but now I want a fic where Ryan returns to achievement city and finds a dead Edgar and he flips his shit, screaming at the guys about “Who did this?" and ‘How could you do this?’</p>
<p>Michael would be freaking out because he left Edgar in the hole and Geoff would be like ‘I’m sorry dude but it’s just a <br/>cow’. Then Ryan would turn on Geoff and blast him because Edgar may have been a cow but he was his friend and Ryan while yelling at Geoff starts to cry because fuck them he loved that cow.</p>
<p>And Ryan would storm off and leave the guys in shock like, ‘Omg what have we done?" and Ryan wouldn’t speak to </p>
<p>Geoff and Michael for weeks because yeah they joke around but Edgar doesn’t respawn like they do.</p>
<p>So yeah. Here’s that fic.</p>
    </blockquote>





	You Will Be Missed

**Author's Note:**

> A not-really-a-prompt from davekatmoirails who posted this little tease.
> 
> I feel really bad, but now I want a fic where Ryan returns to achievement city and finds a dead Edgar and he flips his shit, screaming at the guys about “Who did this?" and ‘How could you do this?’
> 
> Michael would be freaking out because he left Edgar in the hole and Geoff would be like ‘I’m sorry dude but it’s just a   
> cow’. Then Ryan would turn on Geoff and blast him because Edgar may have been a cow but he was his friend and Ryan while yelling at Geoff starts to cry because fuck them he loved that cow.
> 
> And Ryan would storm off and leave the guys in shock like, ‘Omg what have we done?" and Ryan wouldn’t speak to 
> 
> Geoff and Michael for weeks because yeah they joke around but Edgar doesn’t respawn like they do.
> 
> So yeah. Here’s that fic.

Ryan was on his way back to Achievement City after the first half of their King Ryan games, a grin on his face while the others followed after, laughing amongst themselves and being their usual dumb selves. He approached his house, stopping a few feet away when he realised the art on the outside wall had been knocked off and the door was gone, sitting in its shrunken state inside his house.

“E-Edgar?” Ryan croaked, running into the house to find dirt instead of glass overing his floor. He dropped to his knees, clawing at the ground with his bare hands, just to drop into the empty hole he used to inhabit. Used to.

“Edgar? Edgar, where are you?!” Ryan shouted, climbing out of the hole and looking around, seeing a two metre tall hole in the back of his house as well. He spotted his chicken in its little glass house and then his sign...

_Free Edgar  
2013_

“ _Michael!”_ Ryan roared, running out of his house to find the bear-skin clothed man, seeing him chatting with Gavin idly outside Gavin’s house as if he hadn’t just committed this horrible act.

“Oh you found that, right? Free Edgar 2013. Don’t worry, he’s just over...” Michael started, looking over to their cactus garden with a smile that dropped when he didn’t see the familiar brown and white of the cow. “What the fuck. Edgar?” Michael called, walking around, whistling to hopefully get some sort of response. He approached the garden, his face scrunching up as he sniffed the air.

“What the fuck is that smell?” he asked no one in particular. Ryan paled, running towards where Michael was standing, following the smell until he could hear the sound of flies buzzing nearby in a frenzy. He saw a motionless lump, too smooth to be the blocks of their world, lying against the side of the hill beside the garden. Ryan approached slowly, only 10 feet away when he realised what it was.

“Oh go-“ Ryan gagged at the smell and the sight of the stripped carcass, some bits still recognizable. A small missing patch of fur on its nose where he’d accidentally caught him with his pickaxe while he was digging out his new home. That white patch on its leg that looked like a sword.

“Edg-...Edgar, no,” Ryan whimpered pathetically, stumbling and dropping to his knees in front of Edgar’s body, reaching out to touch him, to pet him like he used to, to offer comfort to the sad looking cow he’d taken in but was now just a heap of bones and near-rotting flesh. He hurriedly crawled away, vomiting up his last two meals until he was just retching painfully, tears welling in his eyes.

“Ryan? What’s u-...Oh shit, that’s that cow from earlier,” Geoff said non-chalantly. As if he hadn’t just annihilated someone very dear to Ryan and left their rotting corpse in the open air like a fucking animal. He was a cow but he was Ryan’s. He was Ryan’s friend. He was _Edgar,_ not some piece of walking meat.

“You did this?” Ryan asked, his throat sore from vomiting and voice raspy, wavering as he held back tears of anger and grief.

“Yeah, for the chestplate challenge. I thought leather would be easier, but didn’t win me squat. Made a nice hat though,” Geoff said, pointing at his new leather helmet. Ryan turned to look at Geoff, his eyes rimmed red and his face flushed with rage.

“That was Edgar,” Ryan’s voice broke, tears running down his face as he pointed to the mangled corpse of his companion.

“What? N-No Edgar’s in your-“

“Michael let him out. All that ‘Free Edgar’ _bullshit_ you guys have been saying and _NOW HE’S DEAD_! _YOU KILLED HIM!_ ” Ryan screamed, pulling out his sword and stalking towards Geoff, the armoured man holding his hands up and stumbling backwards to get away from the nearly hysterical man.

“Woah, Ryan, it was just a fucking cow, calm down,” Geoff said and Ryan slashed at the other man, cutting into his shoulder.

“ _He wasn’t just a cow!”_ he cried out, the anger on his face crumpling into this heartbroken expression. “He was my friend. He wasn’t _just a cow,_ ” Ryan whimpered, dropping his sword and tangling his fingers in his own hair as he fell to his knees, letting out a heart-wrenching wail of despair. The other Hunters could only watch on as their friend dissolved into sobs and incoherent, muffled screams. Michael approached, reaching out to rest a comforting hand on Ryan’s shoulder, just to be shoved away.

“You did this. Both of you did this,” Ryan said, getting to his feet shakily and going into his house. Michael and Geoff watched on, realising exactly what they’d just done to their friend.

**_ RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH-RH- _ **

Ryan sat on his bed, his chicken, Edgar 3 sitting in his lap, balking quietly and Ryan ran his fingers over its soft feathers, his face blank and tear tracks still running over his cheeks. There was a gentle knock on the door he’d put back up and it opened, Ryan not even bothering to respond. He probably couldn’t speak even if he wanted to, his throat raw and his brain fried. Gavin, Ray and Jack were at the door, Gavin holding a wolf in his arms, Jack carrying a blue dyed sheep and Gavin holding a shrunken bed.

“We thought you might want the others,” Gavin said quietly, setting the bed down beside Ryan’s, right against the wall while Ray and Jack set Edgar 3 and Edgar 4 on the second bed, the sheep and wolf crawling their way over to Ryan, heads set on his stretched out legs, feeling their friend’s sadness.

“Michael and Geoff are...They’re building something outside. For Edgar,” Ray said, Ryan wincing at the mention of those names, clutching his chicken a little closer, bending his legs to curl around the sheep and wolf as if to protect them.

“They’re sorry. They didn’t mean to do what they did and they want to make up for it. Even just a little,” Jack said, motioning for the others to leave with him and let Ryan be. Ryan placed Two on the bed, standing shakily to walk out of his house, squinting as he looked around, the sun making his head throb more than hours of crying had. He stopped when he saw what had been built.

On the hill where he’d found Edgar’s body, there was a diamond tower standing behind a gravestone that read;

_Edgar Prime_  
2012-2013  
Loved Friend   
_You will be missed_


End file.
